Mixed World
by Sintochan
Summary: haha, this is the first part of my story Mixed world! there are going to be other charcters from other animes in this story like L from Death note, and Buu from DBZ :3 i'm sure i'll be adding more! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Mixed Worlds

Hellsing was being attacked, Sinto didn't know by who or why all she knew is she had to stop them. The cat girl bolted down the hall and made a sharp turn around a corner. She spotted Victoria and grabbed her by the arm.

"What's happening? Who's attacking? How many?" Yelled Sinto, trying to make this conversation as fast as possible. Victoria eyed her, obviously shaken by this whole incident.

"I-I don't know." she managed to stutter out. She looked deep into the green eyes of the shorter girl. "But there's a lot of them!" The cat girl pushed the vampire away and continued down the long hall. Gun fire become louder as she reached the next door, it sounded like a war was going on. Sinto screeched to a halt when she saw all the ghouls.

"Oh my god." she whispered out dumbfounded. "There are hundreds of them!" The girl staggered back but balance herself before she fell. No time to lose her cool now, and where the hell was Alucard? Shouldn't he be helping with something like this? She shook off her frustration and grabbed the nearest gun that a fallen man had dropped.

One by one the men around her died. She couldn't hold all of these guys off by herself! Sinto scanned the crowed, looking for the vampires responsible for this on slat. She locked on to two very tall men in the back, they looked like poler opposite. One man, who wore a white jacket and had his hair very neat and clean stood slightly ahead of what looked to be the younger one of the two. The other, just as tall stood slouched and had a crazed look on his face. Both made her sick to her stomach.

"If I can take them out." she thought. "Then all of these un dead freaks will stop in their tracks." Sinto aimed her gun for the one in the white jacket and fired. She smiled as he fell to the floor. The younger one, slightly shocked at the sudden attack helped his companion up and look around for the source of the fire. Unfortunately for Sinto, he saw her.

"What the fuck bitch?!?" screamed out the crazed one. "You looking to die faster you stupid fuck?" Sinto was slightly taken back at this mans use of colorful language, but she had no time to scold him for that.

More men from Hellsing poured into the room, Finally some backup! The girl reloaded her gun and proceeded with her firing, but it was useless. Sinto had to retreat, they just kept coming! She turned to the door and opened it just as the man next to her was shot down. The cat girl had to get to Victorias room and get some more information. Once more she ran down the long halls, the war behind her fading away. Sinto kicked open her vampire friends locked door and panted like a over worked dog. Victoria, Alucard and Walter turned to the breathless girl.

"Did our men manege to hold most of them off?" asked Walter hopefully. Sinto faced the ground and put her ears back.

"We haven't even scratched the suffice." she sighed. "There's no end to them, but I saw the two vampires controlling those monsters." Victoria smiled.

"Then we can just kill them and all the ghouls will die, right?" Alucard leaned up against the cold wall.

"These are fake vampires," he began. "The ghouls will not die if you kill their master." The tall man grinned evilly.

"This should prove to be very interesting, wouldn't you say?"


	2. Chapter 2

Mixed worlds 2

Sinto growled under her breath and rolled her eyes. Why was everyone is this place so crazy? She decided it would be better not to think about it. Sinto started to walk out the door way.

"If there's no new information, I'm going to go back and keep killing the wave." And with that the cat girl dashed down the hall, she didn't have to go far. The ghouls had made their way out of the room and where getting closer to the round table. She had already heard part of the asshole remark over the intercom, and she could bet money that it was the younger one. Sinto reloaded her gun and aimed it at him. Where was the one in the white jacket? Did a man pick him off? Doubtful.

"Where's your friend freak!" Sinto screamed over the moans of the ghouls.

The man, acting like she had just appeared out of now where was in no mood to talk. He pulled out his gun and shot wildly at her. Sinto's tail shot up in surprise and she hid behind the wall of the next hall.

"What's a matter you fucking kitty? You scared of some bullets whore!" Sinto shuttered with disgust at this man, more so then the other fake vampire. The girl turned back to the army and started her fire. A cold chill went though her small body. The vampire was gone! She stepped away from the wall to get a better look but there was nothing but ghouls. The cat felt a tap on her shoulder and swung around to end up face to face with the crazed vampire.

"Shit!" she screamed while dodging a punch.

"Hold fucking still so I can fucking kill you bitch!" the man yelled as he continued fire at her. The girl kicked her leg upward, sending a hard blow to the vampires jaw.

"Fuck!" he muttered trying to crack back his it back into place, he was not a happy camper. The man stomped his foot down onto Sinto's neck and smiled. The cat girl struggled but he had a good hold on her.

"Let it be known," he started mockingly "that you got your fucking ass kicked by Jan Valentine!" And with that, he pushed down harder on the small girl's neck. Sinto gasped for breath but none came to her. The smile on Jan's face grew bigger as the girls skin became blue.

"JAN!" screamed the other vampire with a horrified look on his face, it seemed like he had just bolted out of the basement door. "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! THERE STRONGER THEN WE THOUGHT!" Jan ignored the shaking man and continued to press down on the girl.

"I said now Jan!" again the young man was oblivious to his friend, that or he just didn't care. The now angry vampire ran over to Jan and yanked at his shoulder. Sinto glared up at the vampire, his yellow eyes stood out from the rest of his dark skin. Jan stepped off of the girl and started away with his friend. They both knew that the next time they would see each other one of them was going to die.


	3. Chapter 3

Mixed worlds 3

Sinto's cell phone rang and woke her out of her trance of the vampire.

"Yes?" she asked hastily. "It's L." answered the voice in an emotionless tone. Sinto sighed in relief, she enjoyed talking to the brilliant detective.

"How's it going Ryzuaki? Sinto said as she watched the two vampires leave Hellsing with many men running after them.

"I just wanted to let you know that the kira case is going well, and I looked up some information on this 'Alucard' guy you where talking about." sinto smiled joyously, finally she might get to know more about her vampire friend.

"Well," Ryuzaki started. " a fun fact on this guys name, backwards it spells 'Dracula.'" a small, unsuspected giggle came from Sinto's phone.

"Anyway," he said clearing his throat "other then that there's nothing there..." L paused in his obvious frustration. Sinto thought about Alucard's interesting name.

"Dracula..." she said softly. L made a small noise to indicate that he was still there and wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Could you look up some stuff on Dracula, get me some history?" Sinto waited for the timid man to answer.

"I could, but-" he was cut off before he could present an argument.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" screamed Sinto into the phone. "I knew I could count on you L!" the girl made kissy noises at him and hung up. The girl put the phone away and then promptly slapped herself in the head.

"Dammit!" she said out loud. "I forgot to ask him to look up some stuff on Jan valentine!" she sighed and went to make sure her friends where still alive.

**Valentine base**

Jan lite a cigarette and watched the smoke curl before him. He hated the fact that Luke had made him stop attacking that girl, he was really hoping to finish her off. The younger man looked over at his brother, even he could notice that something was wrong.

"What's a matter bro?" Jan said as he got up to stand next to Luke. "What the hell did the fucking Alucard do to you?" he tried to read his brothers expression, but found himself lost between fear, anger and uncertainty.

"We aren't nearly strong enough to kill him!" yelled out the older man. "He was so powerful! I almost didn't get away!" Luke slammed his fists onto the table and began to shake. Jan had backed up a bit, giving his friend the space he needed.

"I'm going to go get a drink, calm down ok bro?" Jan tapped Luke on the shoulder.

"Do as you wish." hissed the older vampire. Jan hunched over and gave him a nasty look, Luke never knew how to have a good time. Jan walked out of the room to be meet by dancers and many a drunk. He himself wouldn't mind getting wasted, it seemed as good a night as any.

"Can I get you something to drink sir?" the lady was dressed in a very skimpy out fit, with leather boots and bunny ears. She didn't look very attractive, so he decided not to bother drinking her blood right now.

"Something sweet and red." Jan said as he looked away, trying to find more girls, but didn't see anyone better in site. "And make It fucking fast bitch." the girl nodded and walked off to retrieve the mans drink. Jan was now craving blood more then ever, he could make due with a drink for now, but he was going to need that warm irony taste in his mouth soon. The girl came back with his drink, faster then he had expected. He grabbed it away from her and gulped it down.

"Will that be all sir?" Jan smiled, showing off his long pointed fangs. "Oh, there's just one more thing." he said while grabbing her arm, he couldn't help it anymore, he needed that warm taste now! He pulled the girl up against his body and yanked her into a dark corner.


End file.
